A Fortress of Death
by XxStitchedxHeartxX
Summary: Severus Snape is not a patient man. So when his children come to him, begging for him to help them build something, what will he do? SSHG at the end, not very in-your-face. IGNORES SNAPE'S DEATH! :D


**A/N:** First post in a LONG, LONG time, I know. But I just HAD to do this. I own nothing, no copywrite infringement is intended, blah blah blah (you all know how it goes). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

A Fortress of Death

-StitchedHeart-

A dark-looking man sat in his study, poring over old potions texts. His lank, black hair brushed over the pages of the tome as he read, his brow furrowed into an expression of frustration. He scratched his large nose with the feathered tip of his quill before setting it down with an exasperated sigh.

Severus Snape was not a patient man. True, he had calmed down over the years since Voldemort's demise, but that had not changed any of his ingrained personality traits. Currently, he was trying to find a cure for lycanthropy, something he'd always feared and despised. It had nothing to do with the late Remus Lupin, whose son looked up to him. Certainly not.

Severus closed the old book with a grunt. Looking over book after book was _not_ how he envisioned his Saturday nights to play out. It was well past eleven o'clock in the evening, and normal people were settling into their beds. Then again, Severus Snape was never considered normal.

As he stood to put away the books on his desk, giggling echoed throughout the corridor and into his study. Blinking, he set the books back down and slowly approached the door. As he reached for the knob, the door slammed open, and two black-haired children bounded in.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

"What is it?" he asked slowly. There was a look in his eldest son's eyes that he did not like.

The six-year-old boy grinned up at him. "Well—"

"We're trying to make a fortress of death and we need your help!" the five-year-old girl shouted from the boy's side.

Severus slowly closed his eyes. "A fortress… of death?"

"Well, _yeah_!" the girl exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Of _course_ it's a fortress of death! What else would it be?"

"Besides that, we _need_ your help, Daddy!" the boy cried, latching onto his father's leg.

Severus sighed. His six-year-old son, Demetrius, was always very eager about things. What he did not understand, however, was how Demetrius managed to rope his five-year-old sister, Serena, into the whole scheme. Serena was more like her father than her brother, and always had a more serious outlook on things.

"_Daddy!_" Demetrius whined.

"Well…." Severus sighed again and thought it over. If he helped his children with their "fortress of death," they would stop bothering him this late at night. If he didn't….

"ATTACK!" both children screamed, and suddenly Severus found himself flat on his back on the ground. Pillows began slamming into him from both sides, and then his vision was obscured by a large blanket covering his face.

_I cannot believe this_, Severus thought. He wrenched the blanket from his face to find Demetrius perched on his chest, grinning triumphantly, while Serena sprawled across his legs. He gave them his best glare; Serena matched it with her own while Demetrius only laughed.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?"

All three of them looked up to find a woman wrapped in a robe standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. Her brown, curly hair fell to her shoulders, and though she was trying to look stern, it was obvious she was holding in laughter.

"MUMMY!" the children screamed, and they happily left their father on the floor to run to their mother. "Daddy's not helping us with our fortress of death!"

"If you ask Daddy nicely, I'm sure he—"

"But _we tried_," Demetrius groaned.

"So you attacked him with pillows and a blanket?"

The children fell silent.

Demetrius coughed. "Maybe."

"If we help you up, will you help us with our fortress of death?" Serena asked her father softly, pouting.

Severus groaned aloud and brought himself to his feet. "_Very well_!"

"YAY!" Serena shrieked, and with a giggle she ran forward and gathered the blanket into her arms. Demetrius grabbed the pillows and soon, both children could be heard running throughout the house to set up their "fortress of death."

"A fortress of death, huh?" his wife said, smirking.

Severus scowled and said nothing.

"Go," she said. "Go help our children make their fortress of death. I'll be waiting." She smirked again.

"Yes, Hermione dear," he grumbled, and disappeared through the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't kill me! This was thought up by my cousins and I (they're nine and ten), and the HGSS thing sort of just happened... SORRY! *ducks from incoming weapons*


End file.
